Large buildings, such as office campuses, can be disorienting and confusing to navigate. This problem is particularly acute when many buildings and floors look the same, which can be troublesome for clients/employees unfamiliar with the building(s). Furthermore, many building may have hazardous and dangerous conditions such as employees operating heavy machinery and other dangerous equipment. Current warning methods involves manually locating and tracking people within the path of these heavy equipment and verbally warning them, which has proven to be inaccurate, inefficient, and cumbersome.